


I Didn't Know That I Was Starving 'Till I Tasted You

by keysdimples



Series: Hybrid KriSoo AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, dog hybrids, implied racism, raccoon hybrids, yifan being the cute sub that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysdimples/pseuds/keysdimples
Summary: ~inspired by the song that i've been obsessed with for over a month ~for 1432, aka m, my awesome friend who calls me egg <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [143 (1432)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/gifts).



> ~inspired by the song that i've been obsessed with for over a month
> 
>  
> 
> ~for 1432, aka m, my awesome friend who calls me egg <3

Round, dark ears twitched atop a headful of equally dark hair, the dusty white of their outline making their movements easier to catch. The owner of said ears had his lips pursed as he held two sweaters in front of him, strong brow furrowing in seriousness. 

Shopping was serious business, after all.

A sales clerk, all smiles and with way too much pep that was clearly rehearsed, bounced up to him, “Need help with anything?” 

He glanced at her nametag, Joy, it read, and offered a polite, close lipped smile and shook his head, “No thank you, I’m just looking.”

The girl hesitated for a moment, clearly wanting to push, but her professionalism returned within half a second, “Very well. I’ll be right over there if you need assistance~” and with that, she flounced away, her orange tabby ears flicking, long tail swishing behind her.

The male’s own shorter, chubbier tail hung limp as it always did. He didn’t see the need to move it other than extend it if he needed balance. Still, he’d always been mildly curious what it felt like not to have full control over ones own tail, especially in regards to ones emotions.

Setting one of the sweaters back down, folding it neatly of course, the male made his way towards the fitting rooms, acutely aware that he was being followed not to subtly by the sales clerk. 

He was used to it.

Being a raccoon, he’d been born into a society that looked down on him simply because of the color of his fur. He was lucky to live in a place where he was safe from more extreme things like hate crimes, but everyone still held a heavy prejudice against his kind. 

Raccoons were known in the past to be dirty, sneaky thieves, who only belonged on the street, scurrying around in the dark. But that was centuries ago, almost a millenia. Once feral, savage beasts, they evolved into the higher beings they were now. 

Just like every other animal in existence. And yet, the stigma still remains. The same can be found for how snakes, foxes, and hyenas were treated as well.  
Ignorance still ran rampant, even in a society as sophisticated and supposedly evolved as this one.

Shaking his head to escape his thoughts, the male tried on the sweater and exited the fitting room to have a look at himself in the mirror. It was a simple cable knit sweater, in a pleasant, creamy blue. He couldn’t look more non-threatening.

The clerk appeared once more, that fake smile even faker as it tugged on her lips, “That’s our high end line, sir, pure cashmere.” she said, assuming he wouldn’t be able to afford such a luxury.

He felt his left eye twitch, but he quelled his irritation and flashed a broad smile, showing all of his teeth, “I’m aware, miss, I’ve read the label.” he turned back towards the mirror, pointedly looking away from her.

She kept hovering, even as he went back into the fitting room to change back, he could hear her pace the entrance, and he let himself roll his eyes. He wasn’t going to shoplift, but apparently she’d been convinced that he was going to steal a $200 sweater.

He decided not to get the sweater, and hung it on the return rack, and resumed browsing, annoyance slowly building and bubbling in his chest as the clerk continued to follow him around.

He’d just turned to face her with a biting remark, when a tall man stepped between them and held out a pair of slacks towards her, “Excuse me, ma’am? Do you have these in a size 6?”

She blinked up at him, obviously startled, and her mouth bobbed open and closed a moment, “As soon as I’ve helped this man here--” she’d gestured towards the striped tailed male.

“He seems to be just fine, miss,” the tall man’s voice took a sudden cold tone, and the raccoon could only stare as he continued, “unless, you’re being discriminatory because of the color fur on this nice man’s tail.” the tall man had a long, bushy tail, fur long and golden, and it was curved upright and alert. A canine?

The clerk looked like she’d been slapped, eyes wide and unblinking, “Wh-What? That’s absurd! I was simply--”

“Save it.” the tall man spat, “Where’s your manager?”

As the clerk stammered an answer, the man turned, and the raccoon looked up to see an angular, sharp face, but his eyes were soft and warm. The raccoon didn’t notice the man had touched his wrist until it was tugged. “You wanna get out of here?” the man asked, voice gentle.

The raccoon pulled away from the touch, but nodded anyway, tossing the shirt he’d been inspecting over his shoulder, “This place has shitty clothes anyway.”

Ten minutes later, the raccoon found himself outside on the sidewalk, hands stuffed into his pockets, red scarf tucked around his neck, breath coming out in billows as he began to make his way to his parked car.

That is, until he heard thundering footsteps and a loud voice, “Hey!”

The raccoon turned and saw the man that had ‘come to his rescue’ earlier coming to a stop in front of him, looking soft and sheepish, despite just how big he was. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to bring you any trouble…” the man’s floppy ears drooped, and his smile was shy, “Ah, I’m Yifan, by the way.” he extended a hand.

The raccoon blinked, working to calm his buzzing mind, not enraptured at all by the equally bumbling yet gorgeous man before him. No, not at all. “Uh… no, it’s… it’s okay, I guess…” his voice was calm and subdued, and Yifan had to lean forward a bit to hear him completely through the muffling of his scarf, “Kyungsoo.” he said, placing his much smaller, gloved hand into Yifan’s, smiling internally when he caught a glimpse of a golden tail wagging behind the taller man.

“I just had to step in, y’know? N-Not that you couldn’t handle it yourself! But, I just couldn’t stand seeing someone act so…” Yifan frowned intensely.

“Ignorant?” Kyungsoo gave a tight lipped smile, and he shrugged, letting out a tired, resigned breath, “I’m used to it.”

Yifan looked outraged, “But you shouldn’t have to be! I just don’t understand how people can just--can just--!” he struggled for words and flailed his hands with a throaty sound to try and emphasize his point.

Kyungsoo shrugged again, and dug into his pocket for his keys, “That’s how the world is, Yifan. There will always be people like that. Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for earlier.” he had to leave. Talking about something so sensitive made the raccoon anxious, and all he wanted was to be at home in his nest of blankets.

As he turned to walk away, Yifan suddenly grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist for the second time in an hour, “W-Wait!” Kyungsoo raised a brow, but otherwise remained expressionless, “Uh… do you like coffee? Let me buy you a cup… for your trouble?” Yifan looked simultaneously lost and confident. A nervous wreck, and a bubble of excitement. Was it a dog thing? Was it just Yifan being Yifan? Was he always this cute and bumbling? Wait, cute? 

Kyungsoo blinked blankly, “Sure.” a ghost of a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as Yifan visibly deflated with relief, “What would you have done if I hated coffee?” 

Yifan’s tail, which had mimicked helicopter blades when Kyungsoo had agreed, suddenly froze, and the pup’s eyes grew impossibly wide, “Um, uh, asked you out to lunch?” his droopy ears drooped even more, and his eyes were so warm and pure, Kyungsoo wanted to drown in them.

Rolling his eyes with a soft expression, Kyungsoo began making his way to the nearest cafe, “Come on, pup, let’s go. I plan to order the most expensive thing on the menu, so, buckle up.”

Yifan had to run to keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> love you m! hope you enjoyed it!  
> to everyone else, i hope you did as well  
> i plan to add to this au in the future, so don't worry  
> feel free to leave suggestions to where krisoo's journey will go  
> <3


End file.
